Entering the Realm of Unknown Possibilities
by hashtagwhitetrash
Summary: Dipper Pines, Isaac Matheson, Bill Cipher, Artemis Fowl, and a whole bunch of other chracters discorver different realms, and group together to defeat a greater evil.
1. Prologue

_Im sorry that this is so short. The main purpose was to create a prologue, after all. Expect more to come out in the future._

* * *

Entering into the Realm of Unknown Possibilities  
By: Hashtagwhitetrash

PROLOGUE:  
 _In which we find a strange meeting being held_

1\. Manipulation. The author has an immense power over the readers. Put in an emotional phrase or event and the reader may shed a tear or two. Add a couple happy memories or moments, and one may catch a glimpse of the reader smiling to him or herself. With this in mind, the author must have control over manipulation to create these feelings in the right way, or else the reader will in fact, have the shit bored out of them.

2\. Intellect. The author must be well rounded in many a category in order to have his/her writing make sense and flow. If the author has no experience in the field he/she is writing in, then that person has literally NO business writing that in the first place.

3\. Feelings. If the author cannot feel, then there is no passion, and the product will just be words on a paper, and will have a monotone feeling to it. Its gonna sound like a robot wrote that piece of shit.

It's like a recipe, strategically placed together, to create something that can be bitter, sweet, lovely, horrible, and satisfactory all at the same time. Isaac Matheson (one of our lovely protagonists) was well aware of this "recipe" and how it well it could influence people. How just one article with the rumor of world war could cause panic and chaos, and how a well-crafted lie could make the public over-look a horrible truth.

As he walked down the street, he took the time to notice on how foggy it was. It normally wasn't like this, but then again, he never really decided to walk the streets at night. He looked like a ghost, with his long, skinny build, and his pale sallow skin. The long ponytail at the end kept his black hair from covering his piercing blue eyes that swept across the environment. The streets were extremely foreboding, and he needed to meet with one of his sources, Artemis Fowl, asap. He glided down the asphalt to the apartment he was staying in. He was expecting his guest at promptly 10:30, and had forgotten that he had run out of his favorite tea.

When he opened the door, he found Artemis intently staring at his laptop screen.

"Ahem", Isaac interrupted, and set down his grocery bag.  
Startled, Artemis quickly clicked out of what he was doing. "Just messaging my mother," he grumbled. His black hair contrasted nicely with his pale skin, and his three piece suit.

As Artemis got up to shake Isaac's hand, the latter took it warmly. "I assume you broke in, correct?

"Of course! How else do you think I get around. And you know Butler, correct?" He motioned to the burly bald suit clad man that was positioned behind him. "So, Mr. Matheson, what do you have for us?"

Isaac reached over to his bookshelf, that took up most of the living room, and pulled out a maroon book with a gold hand on the cover, with the number 4 inscribed upon it. "My co-author and I have finally finished the product, and the contents inside, which me and my colleagues have discovered, may prove either quite disturbing, or one of the most intriguing and exciting discoveries that humankind has come across.

"Well, then get to the point."

"Why don't I just show you?" Isaac suggested.

"That's even better." The young man sad coldly

There was a knock at the door.

"Ah, finally." Isaac stepped backwards, and opened it, letting a blonde young man waltz into the living room. Wearing an expensive black suit, he flopped onto the couch.

"Your late." Isaac said sternly.

"Well, IM sorry. Ya know im busy these days. Kids to torment, lives to ruin." The blonde looked at Artemis, and studied him with his one golden eye. The other was covered with an eye patch.

"Nice suit, kid." He smiled

"And who might you be?" Artemis seemed irritated.

"The name's Bill, kid. Bill Cypher."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
 _In which we find Dipper Pines in quite the predicament._

Dipper Pines ran. Normally, it was because he was running away from something (most likely Bill or some other supernatural entity). But on this particular night, for this particular reason, that was NOT the case.  
He promptly ran into a tree. "Shit Grunkle Stan, why'd you have to do it?" he grumbled to himself, dusting himself off. None of this made any sense to him. All that he knew was from the simple two words that was in the text that was sent to his smartphone. " _Help me"_ was all. And the fourteen year old assumed the worst and had taken off running from his job at the local grocery store. And his idea of cutting through the forest wasn't really turning out as well as he had hoped.

When he reached the Mystery Shack, he saw an eerie blue glow emit from the back doorway, and noticed that the door was blown off its hinges. He hesitantly entered into the shack, quietly stepping over miscellaneous objects that were strewn onto the floor. The sense of evil was overwhelming; he didn't want to be here longer than he needed to be.

"Grunkle Stan?" he called out quietly. No answer.

He crept across the floor, and rounded the corner that lead to gift shop. Well, what was left of it. Glass, candy, and a lot of other unnamable objects laid in a cacophony of destruction. And where the vending machine used to be, there was a huge gaping hole in the wall, tall and wide enough for a grown man to walk into. Seeing that this was the source of the blue light, he peered down into the abyss that he could only guess was the Mystery Shack's basement.

He called out his great uncle's name again. This time he heard a muffled "help".

"Hang on Grunkle Stan! I'll be right there!" he ran down the steps, and met Stanford at the bottom of the steps.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"I'll explain later," came the weak reply, "what we need to do, is get you out of here. Right now. You can't stay here. Not in the Mystery Shack. Not in Gravity Falls."

"Wait, what?" Dipper asked shocked, "What do you mean?"

"You have tomorrow to pack. Meet me in the car tomorrow night."

"Grunkle Stan, you're not making any sense. What about Mabel? What about Wendy? Soos? The others?"

"I'll tell them you're on extended vacation. Or maybe for a school project. I don't really know." Stan seemed distracted by something off in the distance.

"Y-you're not making any sense, Gunkle Stan", Dipper's voice cracked, "you can't just send me away from my home!"

"I'll explain everything in the car. Just…just go upstairs, and start packing. I'll call the store, and tell them that you're sick or something. Besides, working these late shifts is stupid anyway."

Too shocked to protest, Dipper headed back up the stairs. As if he were compelled by a higher power, he looked behind him, and saw a pentagram on the wall, glowing a faint blue, and oozing a strange, dark liquid.

The next day was a blur. He hardly had any time to say his goodbyes, and he felt obliged to make his leave discrete and silent.

"I heard you're going somewhere, bro-bro," his twin sister, Mabel, questioned him intensely, "is everything okay?"

"It's A-okay," he laughed nervously, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Mabel leaned into him, staring into his eyes, piercing his very soul.

"Hmmmm….okay!" she finally said cheerfully.  
 _Whew,_ he thought, _that was a close one. I couldn't imagine lying._ And he WAS telling the truth…sort of. It WAS going to be "a-okay", considering the fact that he was going somewhere for his own good.

He walked into the garage, the low hum of Grunkle Stan's car breaking Dipper's thoughts. He opened the door. Grunkle Stan stopped him

"Once you get in the car, you can't go back." He said darkly

"Umm, okay?" Dipper slowly got into the passenger seat. He set his belongings down by his feet, and put on his seat belt.

"Good, 'cuz your goin' to Japan, kid."  
"WHAT?!" Dipper screamed, but it was too late. Grunkle Stan quickly pulled out of the drive way, and screeched out onto the road.

"What the—"Dipper was cut off by a wet cloth that covered his face.

"Sorry, kid. But it's for the best. You'll wake up when we get to the train station."

Dipper tried to reply, but his consciousness gave way to the chloroform that entered his system, and pretty soon, the tunnel vision collapsed into total darkness.

Dipper woke up in a cold sweat. He shuddered at the dream he had, something about giant bunnies chasing him through the dark abyss of his mind. He looked around, and saw that Stan was talking to someone in a work uniform, and tried to open the door, but found that the inside handle had been violently forced off.

"Figures." Dipper groaned. Grunkle Stan looked at him, and Dipper waved and smiled nervously. Stan walked to the car, and opened the passenger side door.

"Alright, kid. This is your ride. I've specifically told the guys over there that you're mental, and need to stay on the train at all times. Alright, bye. Get."

Dipper collected his things, and boarded the train. " _Ugh,"_ he thought, _"This is gonna be a looong trip."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
 _In which Dipper finds a friend_

And it WAS a long trip. And it didn't help that the train and plane rides were quite uneventful, and therefore weren't really needed to be mentioned. But, it gave him plenty of time to think. About Wendy. About his dear Mabel. About Grunkle Stan, Soos, and the rest of the gang. How they must feel right now, without him. _I'll bet Grunkle Stan is popping a bottle of Champaign._ He smirked. Stan always found himself in the weirdest situations. And the way he handled things…it was almost as if he was hiding something. _Maybe it has to do with the blue pentagram I saw in the basement_ , he thought.

When he got off the plane, he looked around for anyone with a sign that said his name. He thought that it should be relatively easy, considering the fact that the dialect and writing here in this country was a lot different than his name. But alas, there was no one holding his name. And if there was someone who WAS holding up the name "Dipper Pines" they weren't around for him to see it. He sighed, and started walking past the lobby and to the elevator that led to the first floor.

He was about to close the elevator doors, when a tall, lean orange haired kid ran inside with him. The boy, roughly around the age of 16, slammed the "going down" button, and leaned against the wall. _Humph. Nice manners,_ Dipper thought, _do all the people in japan act like this?_ He noticed the boy look at him. _Please don't talk to me. Please don't talk to me. PLEASE DON'T TALK TO ME!_ Dipper started to sweat, and was about to turn away when the door "dinged!" and they walked out. _IM FREE!_ Dipper smiled. He walked out of the lower lobby, and out into the parking lot. He looked behind him, and to his dismay, he found the orange haired weirdo following him.

He swore under his breathe. He started to walk faster, ducking behind random cars trying to avoid the boy. But he miscalculated, and the boy was once step above him, breaking into a run. Dipper, in his haste to get away from the kid, tripped on an empty soda bottle. He quickly got up and dusted himself off, and turned to see "Orange Head" jumping from car to car. _AHH! What the fuck?! Is this kid some sort of ninja?_ Dipper turned and ran as fast as he could

"Wait!" said the kid as he vaulted over the hood of a car, "wait! Aw, c'mon, kid. I need to talk to you."

"Not a chance!" Dipper squeaked. He saw a wire fence that separated the parking lot from the highway ahead of him. If he could just climb that fence, he could possibly find his way to an alley, curl up in the fetal position, and wish that none of this ever happened.

He turned to see the kid gaining on him, about a couple yards away. _Well, it's now or never_. He leaped as high as he could, and swung one leg over the fence, just in time to see the teenager right in front of him.

"AHH!" Dipper cried, and lost his balance. He fell to the ground on the other side of the fence with a loud "thud!" He took off running, and found himself in the middle of the driveway. He heard the lost honk of a semi barreling towards him. He wanted to run, oh, how he did. But it was like being a deer in the headlights. He was simply just too terrified to move.

The next thing he knew, he was being lifted, and carried to the opposite side of the highway. He turned to see that the orange haired kid standing in front of him.

"T-thanks," Dipper managed to utter, "But, I had it under control."

"Ha!" the guy said, "of course you did. What's your problem man? Lemme guess…it's the hair." He looked very solemn.

"Well, the hair really doesn't help your case. What is it? Dyed?" Dipper looked genuinely confused

"Hell no! Now, back to business. Who are you? And what are you doing in Japan?" He looked at Dipper with enthusiastic suspicion.

"I-I don't really know…" Dipper trailed off.

"What? You don't know your own name? Wow…are all Americans this stupid?" he smirked

"What?! No! I just don't know what im doing here. And the names Dipper…Pines" He winced. He wasn't completely sure that telling him his full name was a good idea.

"Ah. Alright. Then come with me." The boy grabbed Dippers arm, and started to walk away, pulling the Mystery Twin behind him.

"Woah!" Dipper tried to yank his arm free, "where do you think you're taking me?"

"To my house. Duh. My damned father agreed to take you in." he shook his head. "Not that I don't think it's a good idea to let you stay with us, but jeez, sometimes my old man is seriously crazy."

Dipper nodded. "Tell me about it. My great uncle's been to jail plenty of times. And he has this obsession with scamming people." Dipper shuddered at the thought of being in the county jail, after helping his Grunkle counterfeit money.  
"Hey, what's YOUR name, anyway?" Dipper asked.

"The names Ichigo. Itchigo Kurosaki."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
 _In which we are introduced to the Kurosaki family_

The walk to the Kurosaki residence was boring. Well, at least to Ichigo. Dipper had never been to Japan, and thought that it was just the best thing that ever happened to him, (but then he quickly reminded himself that he was still furious with Grunkle Stan.) But never the less, he couldn't help but look around him with awe. There were so many differences between Oregon and Tokyo, it was like he was in a completely different world. The signs, the shops, the culture, everything. If he wasn't here against his will, he would've never wanted to leave.

They rounded a corner, and Dipper found himself in a more suburb part of the city. A they walked past a street lamp, Ichigo stopped abruptly. Dipper looked at what the boy was looking at: a vase that used to be full of flowers was now knocked down.

"Dammit! I swear, if this happens one more time, someone's gonna get their head kicked in." Ichigo gently picked up the vase, and patted it gently "Don't worry. Ill get some new flowers, okay?"

 _Okay, that was kinda weird,_ Dipper worried. But he had just met the guy a couple hours ago, so he couldn't really hold anything against him…even if the kid wasn't good at first impressions.

"So," Dipper asked, trying to make conversation, "where do you live?"

"Oh, I live in a hospital." The reply came matter-of-fact.

 _WHAT?! No…what? He's messing with me. Yeah, that's it._

"Um..a hospital?" Dipper laughed nervously.

"Yeah. I live there with my two younger sisters and my dad."

 _Are we talking imaginary, or real?_ Dipper looked around nervously. He was becoming less and less inclined to stay with this kid any longer.

"Anyway," Ichigo continued, "Its right up this street. Cmon, kid."

"Ah, no, I really shouldn't," Dipper trailed off nervously

"Well, it's not like you have a choice in the matter. I'll bet you don't last a single night in the streets of Japan. Actually, wait, I take that back. You'd probably be mistaken for a little kid, kidnapped, and shipped off to God knows where. But I don't think you want that to happen. C'mon. Like I said, my place isn't that much farther." Ichigo started to walk away from Dipper.

 _Now's my chance,_ Dipper thought, _now I can get away from this lunatic, and his stupid hospital home and his "family"._ But, Ichigo DID have a point. Dipper looked around him, and saw that the sun was setting. And the streets that looked so warm and welcoming before, now seemed dark and foreboding. A tall, rough looking guy was eyeing Dipper, and leaned up against his motorcycle, lighting a cigar. Another man, shorter than the first, but just as rough, joined his friend, and together they resembled some sort of monster, looking at Dipper in such a way that made him almost convinced that he probably tasted good. _Dammit, I guess I really DON'T have a choice._

Ichigo turned around "Hey kid, are you coming or what?"

Dipper took one last look at the men, and ran towards Ichigo. "Yeah, I'm coming."

"Alright. Now I should probably warn you, that my family can be…dysfunctional. Especially my dad. His only redeeming quality is that he is willing to take in anyone into his care, even people outside of Karakura Town. My sisters are amazing, though. They may be twins, but they are total opposites. Karin is athletic, a major tomboy, and she's got a short temper. Don't get her mad. And Yuzu is calm, cooks, and is basically the mother of the whole fam. She's the one you thank for the meals that are prepared. And my dad, if you even wanna call him that, he's batshit crazy. You'll understand when you see him."

Now, when one is supposed to make a difficult choice, in real life situations, the person usually makes a choice that will benefit him the most, and the one that requires the least amount of sacrifice. But, this isn't real life, dear reader. So Dipper can make any choice he pleases to. But he still has to deal with the consequences of them. And with whatever choice Dipper makes, another, alternate universe is created. There is a universe where Dipper runs away from Ichigo, and gets shipped off to God knows where. There is a universe where Dipper doesn't bother to go help his Grunkle Stan in the first place, and therefore, never goes to Japan to begin with. And there is still another universe, where maybe Dipper is a girl, and everything is just jacked up.

But, in this case, this is the universe where Dipper walks up to the building in front of him, with sign that reads "Kurosaki Family Clinic", takes a deep breathe, and walks in.

* * *

"ICHI-GO!"

Dipper turned around in surprise, and saw a middle aged man attempting to round house kick Ichigo in the face. With lightning-like speed, Ichigo blocked the kick, and promptly bashed the mans face in with his foot.

 _Ah, this is probably his dad._ Dipper thought as he saw his acquaintance and the man argue. He started to set his stuff down, but was caught in a huge bear hug.

"And you must be Dipper Pines! Aw, your even cuter in person!"

"M-Mr. Kurosaki, please...your crushing me." Dipper wheezed.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, my apologies. So, welcome to the Kurosaki Family Clinic! Your room will be upstairs. Im sorry, but you'll have to bunk with Ichigo. I hope he doesnt cause you too much trouble. Eh, son?" He grabbed his son in a headlock, giving him a noogie.

"Shut up!" the boy threw his dad over his shoulder, and stormed upstairs. Dipper looked over at Mr. Kurosaki.

"Is he always like this?" Dipper questioned

"Yup!" Mr. Kurosaki grinned, "that's my boy."

"But, how do you handle him being so...mean?"

Mr. Kurosaki seemed deep in thought. "I guess it's because I know what he's going through. That boy is tough...and he's gotta continue being tough. Besides, he treats his sister's like angels. And I hafta give him credit for that."

Dipper considered this, picked up his stuff, and walked up the stairs. He opened the door that led to Ichigo's, and scanned his surroundings. There was a huge closet, a bed that was neatly made, blueish window curtains, etc. he set his stuff next to the door, and took off his shoes (he noticed that that was kinda the custom around here.)

He got out his cot, and started to set it up, when he noticed a small black butterfly(or was it a moth?), wander into the room through the window. It landed on the desk, and started to crawl around, as if searching for something. But when Dipper went to touch it, it vanished. _Okay...that was weird._ He turned around, checked under the bed, trying to find any evidence of where it went. Now, here was something to look forward to. A mystery

"The disappearing butterfly" he whispered to himself, satisfied with the name he had given the creature.

"Huh? Did you say something?" a feminine voice behind him said. He jumped slightly, and turned around to see a curious brown eyed girl looking at him.

"Huh? Me? N-no. I didn't say anything. Nothing at all."

The girl's big eyes smiled with her "Okay! Anyway, I came up to tell you that dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"Thanks" Dipper turned back to set up his cot

"'Kay! See ya in a few!" Yuzu's honey coloured hair bounced with her head as she turned around and walked down the stairs.

 _Ugh,_ Dipper thought, _those eyes. There so big, and innocent. No wonder she's the mom of the house...wait. What happened to Ichigo's mom, anyway?_ His thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of the front door. He heard people talking downstairs. Wondering who it was, he finished setting up the cot, and walked downstairs. He saw that people were seated at the table, and went to go sit at the nearest empty seat.

"Dude, cmon! Could you have walked any slower?" complained a cranky brunette seated across from him.

"I-" Dipper started to explain.

"Aw, cmon, Karin," Yuzu said, "He was getting unpacked. Now why don't have some sympathy for our new guest. Besides, I heard he had some trouble with Ichigo." She said with a laugh.

 _Dammit,_ he thought to himself, _I didnt think they'd know. Stupid Ichigo, he probably told them while i was unpacking..._ He closed his eyes and tried to disappear, but alas, when he opened them, he was still sitting at the Kurosaki dinner table, about to dig into what looked like a sandwich wrapped in seaweed.

"It's Onii-Gratsu. Its REALLY good. try some! I made it myself" Yuzu beamed.

 _Okay, maybe this isnt really THAT bad,_ Dipper concluded, _but I still wish i was back at home, with everyone i know._ And with that, he concluded that he would pass the time trying to figure out what happened to the black butterfly.

After munching on a couple of those sandwich thingies, "Onii-gratsu," Yuzu had called them, Dipper went upstairs to get ready for bed. After getting changed, and brushing his teeth, he placed his pine tree hat under his cot, pulled up a blanket, and waited for sleep to overtake him.

"Night, Pine Tree." He heard Ichigo's voice coming from behind him. _Aw fuck._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
 _In which a curious group takes a hike_

Isaac didn't like living in Japan, and neither did Artemis. They couldn't tell with Butler. He never complained. Isaac took note of this, and continued to walk. The trio was headed toward a place that Bill described "as supernatural as they come". The demon had then left to attend to some important business. Of course, the only way to progress in this mystery was to see the place for themselves.

This place was a shrine built in honor of some random god that Isaac didn't bother to pronounce. Although he himself was Christian, he had an open mind toward other beliefs. This in turn, is one of the reasons why he was on this hike to begin with.

Artemis, on the other hand, seriously did NOT want to be there. He kept going on about how "this is a waste of time", and, "I have other things to get to." Once, he even resorted to going as low as to say "This whole goddamn thing is fucking stupid."

Of course, Isaac honestly didn't care whether the lad was there or not. He had come too far in his research and studies to let anyone get him down. And deep down, he wished that the boy had just left to begin with. It was better to make this trek alone, rather than spend it with some complaining genius brat. _Genius._ That's the reason why Artemis was even considered. Obviously he was a last resort, considering the fact that all of Isaac's former colleagues thought that the man had succumbed to madness. But, curiosity kept Isaac going, and so for the majority of the hike, they kept their mouths shut.

As they neared their destination, they noticed that the vegetation had become denser. Vines grew sporadically, every which way, and the tree's canopy completely blotted out the sun, giving way to a few rays of light here and there. Pretty soon, they found themselves trying to push through a seemingly endless wall of vines, occasionally trying to cut through.

"Ow!" Artemis winced in pain, holding onto a spot on his left shoulder.

"Oh, what is it this time?" mocked Isaac, "did you fall and hurt yourself again?"

"Ha-ha, very funny" Artemis retorted flatly, "but YOU might want to re-think cutting the vines!"

Isaac looked about them, studying the vines precariously. Then he looked up, and noticed patches of vine that he had recently severed were oozing a thick, yellow liquid. He hesitantly reached out his hand, and let a drop of the substance fall into his palm. Instantly, a searing, burning pain erupted up his entire forearm. He winced harshly.

"Acid." He muttered through gritted teeth. "C'mon, let's get out of this as fat as we can. We don't know what other surprises this place has for us."

" You're telling me," the kid complained, " anyway, the shrine isn't too far. We've already walked more than half the distance, and since turning back isn't really an option at this moment, just…just go." The boy made a shooing motion with his free hand.

Isaac turned around, and started trudging forward.

" Butler, attend to my arm when we get there." he heard the boy say

"Yes, sir." Butler replied.

They moved forward, pushing their way through when finally, they broke free and found themselves in an open meadow.

"This is weird. Normally clearing like this doesn't occur in this kind of vegetation." Isaac quickly pulled out a notebook, and started jotting down notes

"Well, obviously they do. So let's go. I can see the shrine from here." Artemis walked briskly forward, with the burly man by his side.

"Ugh, this kid is impossible." Isaac quickly finished scribbling down notes, and ran to catch up with them.

When they entered the small construct, there was an immense and immediate feeling of dread. It was a poorly constructed shrine, big enough for Isaac to stand in, though Butler had to hunch over some. The cracked, faded red support beams looked ancient, and on the inside there lay a statue on a pedestal. The statue was gray, with little splotches of oxidization here, and little patches of lichen there. It portrayed some kind of triangle, except it on a top hat and a bow-tie.

Isaac stood frozen in shock.

" This doesn't make any sense," complained Artemis, "how could something this ancient display something so modern?"

Isaac still stood in shock.

"Hellooo?" Artemis waved his hand across Isaac's face. The boy then looked in the direction the man was staring. There was what appeared to be a tunic-clad monk, head bowed, intensely focused on meditation. The boy was surprised not to have noticed him there…no. There was NO WAY that man could have been there before.

"Hey, what're you doing here? We're here on official business. Butler, see that this man is removed." The built man nodded in accordance.

"Oh, good God." moaned Isaac.

The monk smiled, and looked up, revealing an eyepatch, and one working golden eye.

"Geeze, kid. Didn't your mom ever teach you manners?" said a familiar voice.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," exclaimed Artemis. "HIM again?"

"Afraid so. Anyway, welcome to my little hovel, boys," Bill grinned. The demon stood up, and spread out his arms in a sweeping motion. "Well, how do ya like the place? I would've redecorated the place, but then again, a trap isn't supposed to stand out. And I wouldn't try to escaping if I was you," Bill sneered as Isaac tried to slip away, "this place is rigged to deplete you of your spiritual energy. Or your life source, depending on what you believe in. In other words, you leave, you die." The demon winked gleefully.

"Unless of course, we do what you say." Artemis conluded

"Exactly!" Bill chuckled, "looks like this meatbag has some brains attached to him. Say… you remind me of a meatbag that I once tormented…except, you're a little… _detached._ "

"What's it to you?" the boy questioned.

"Well, we're gonna have some fun-OH! Don't worry, it's not as bad as it seems. You'll LOVE it. It just so happens that I need your help. And it's in another dimension, which means that you need to look different, but I'll take care of that. Besides, it's what you _wanted,_ right Isaac?" he turned to see the young man slumped down sadly.

The demon shrugged indifferently, and places his hand on the statue of his former self. Pretty soon, a soft, golden light started emanating from where his hand was. Then suddenly, a flash of white light blinded everything. Then, silence.


End file.
